I Need You Now  Aaron and Adam AU
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: The theme is romance and content rated T may be included in future chapters.  Please review and comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Half empty bottle of whiskey clutched in his hand, he stumbled down the main road towards the cricket green, blindly scrolling through his mobile phone as he was convinced a text had come through, he stopped occasionally to project incoherent abuse at the drivers who bothered to beep their horns at him as they passed. After all he was a strange sight to behold at twelve in the afternoon.

As he anticipated, what with it not being cricket season, the Pavilion was deserted. He made himself comfortable on the steps prepared to make the most of the peace and quiet on his day off. Unfortunately the weather had other plans, so as it started raining heavily he was forced to seek cover. Unable and unwilling to stumble back home to Butlers he decided to break into the abandoned equipment shed, which had at one time been his secret getaway. The first place he'd met Adam. Where it all began. He remembered their first meeting like it was yesterday…

**Flashback**

"_**And who the hell are you?"**_

**Having had yet another pointless argument with his mum's boyfriend, Aaron had stormed out of the house before he had really flipped. He had arrived at the shed to find another someone in his spot, all chilled out, cig in one hand, beer in the other, he seemed to have the misguided notion he was staying.**

"_**Adam. Barton. We've just moved into the farm up the road.**_** He held out his hand for Aaron to shake, but he didn't acknowledge the gesture. **_**What's your name?"**_

"_**Aaron Livesy. And this is my shed."**_

"_**Is it now? Silly me, I must have missed your name on the door as I happened to climb in through that window like you did."**_

**Aaron was in no mood for smart arse comments, but there was something about this lad he liked, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he made him smile.**

"_**Okay, so it's not mine officially, but I was here first so…"**_** He nodded in the direction of the door, his meaning perfectly clear, but Adam chose to ignore this.**

"_**Well think of me as your new room mate. Help yourself to a can and a ciggy-"**_

"_**I don't smoke. It's a nasty habit."**_

"_**I know. I only have the occasional one, but today has been unbelievably stressful."**_

"_**You're telling me."**_** Aaron settled himself beside him and took up his offer of a drink.**

**Two hours and four beers later and the boys were a lot more relaxed in each others company, laughing, joking and sharing stories about family life and the village and its residents. It was like they had been the best of friends forever. They just clicked.**

'_**I Need You Now…'**_

"_**Awwwww. I love that tune."**_

"_**Me too. That's our Holly our tea's ready. We're going to the pub later for our first family drink. You going to be in?"**_

"_**More than likely my lot practically live in there."**_

"_**We can have a few games of darts if you play."**_

"_**I do, but honestly I am not that good."**_

"_**Me either, so it should be interesting. I better get going or mum will be on the war path."**_

"_**Alright. I'll see you in there."**_

"_Aaron! Mate are you okay?"_

Aaron opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to regain focus, the light was hurting his eyes, his head felt like it was about to explode and his insides were fighting for release, but even in his drunken stupor Adam's voice was penetrating his consciousness.

"_Wwwwwwwhere am I?"_ Gingerly, Adam supported him into a sitting position.

"_The shed. What are you playing at?"_

"_Drinkin'. Day off. Jackson."_ He managed to string together as tears flowed freely down his face.

"_Okay. Calm down and try and run me through that." _

Removing the half empty bottle of whiskey from his lap, using his sleeve Adam tenderly wiped Aaron's tears away, before sitting next to him and wrapping him protectively in his arms.

"_It's over. He's met someone else." _

"_He is such a pratt Aaron. You could do so much better than him."_

"_I just really wanted to make it work. We went through so much."_ Punctured his sobs.

"_No. You went through so much, which is why I know you'll find someone else. But for now lets get you back home. You need to sleep this off, mate." _

Adam hauled Aaron to his feet rather unsteadily, before putting his arm around his shoulders and supporting him back to Butlers, where Paddy dosed him up on paracetomal and tucked him up on the sofa.

"_He'll be okay now."_

Paddy tried to reassure him, but Adam couldn't help worrying. If this set Aaron back in anyway he swore he'd personally hunt Jackson down, punch him ten times harder than Aaron had managed and happily face certain jail time for it.

"_I know. It's just…"_

"_Go home. If he needs you I'll call you."_

"_You promise? Even if it's just that he wants to talk."_

"_I promise. Cross my heart."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Paddy returned to the kitchen with a knowing smile on his face, he had been sat supping hot chocolate with Marlon trying to cheer him up.

"_So, what was all that about?"_

"_Aaron's on a downer about Jackson and Adam brought him home."_

"_So why are you so happy?"_

"_I'm not. It's nothing."_ He tried to stop smiling, but Marlon was obviously not as daft as he looks.

"_You know something Paddy. It's written all over your face."_

"_I don't. Not for sure."_ He conceded.

"_But you think you do? Come on Paddy, you're meant to be cheering me up."_ Rona was leaving the village, as she had been offered a job in Ireland.

"_Fine, but you have to listen before you comment. Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_He's straight."_ Marlon repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, but Paddy was adamant.

"_You haven't seen the way they look at one another when they think no one else is watching. And Adam has been there for Aaron more than any other friend would. He didn't want to leave him just now."_

"_I think you're seeing things."_

"_No you're not. Open your eyes Marlon. You fall in love with someone for who they are not what they are."_

"_Okay. If you're right, and I'm not saying you are-"_

"_I'm going to-"_

"_Leave well alone."_

"_No."_

"_Neither of them will thank you for interfering."_

"_But-"_

"_No Paddy. They have to get there themselves if this is going to happen."_

"_Spoil sport."_

"_Now back to my problem."_

"_Marlon you don't have a problem you're just being a coward and you know it. You are about to lose your job and she has been offered one. You can call and text and e-mail us all daily if you have to. Just go with her."_

"_It's not that simple."_

"_Do you love her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then that's all that matters. Now stop whining I am going to prove my point about those two."_

"_Paddy."_

"_Shh Marlon. It's only a bit of fun."_

Paddy scrolled through Aaron's mobile til he found Adam's number. He wasn't surprised to find it on speed dial, second only to Jackson. He turned on loudspeaker and then pressed call, so Marlon would be able to hear the conversation too.

Adam had been sat staring at his mobile since he'd left Paddy's at two o'clock and it was now getting on for six, and so far he had heard nothing, not even a lousy beep. He kept checking it, just to make sure the battery hadn't died or he had inexplicably lost signal. Holly had been hovering at his shoulder for a good half an hour moaning about how unfair her life was, but he hadn't even registered she was there. All he could think about was Aaron and he wished he could stop him hurting.

Then his mind rewound to that night months ago, before the whole Jackson situation. It had been him and Aaron on one of their mad drives, just them and the music, out on the open road. He couldn't remember all the details exactly, but he remembered the car had veered off the road and they had crashed into something, a tree or a fence and that is when it had happened, well nearly…

**Flashback**

"_**Aaron. Are you okay?"**_** It seemed like such a stupid question to ask, considering his head had connected with the steering wheel on impact and he had a deep cut above his left eyebrow that was bleeding profusely.**

"_**Owwwww damn it."**_

"_**Let me have a look." **_** Adam tilted Aaron's head towards him, and using his sleeve he dapped tentively at the cut.**

"_**Leave it. It's okay."**_** Aaron tried to pull away, he wasn't a sissy.**

"_**Don't be an idiot. It needs cleaning."**_** Adam however was insistent and it was then their eyes met. It was like they were seeing each other, really seeing each other for the first time.**

**Adam's stomach was doing back flips and his heart was pounding against his rib cage, but as Aaron seized the moment and closed the gap between them, he lost his nerve.**

"_**What was that?"**_** He screeched in his face. Aaron recoiled, shocked and embarrassed.**

"_**Sorry…I I didn't mean…"**_** He mumbled incoherently, as he registered the disgust etched on Adam's face.**

"_What you expectin' it to do? Cartwheels."_ Holly had finally got bored of being ignored.

"_Course not."_

"_Here's a suggestion for you. Why don't you just call loverboy and tell him how you feel?"_

"_I've got a few sugg-"_

'_I Need You Now…'_

"_Oh the irony."_ Holly rolled her eyes, as she watched Adam's face light up as Aaron's name flashed on the caller ID.

"_This is a private call."_ Adam snapped.

"_Then take it in the kitchen. Hollyoaks is on."_ She sneered in response.

"_Paddy, hey."_

"_Just to let you know he is awake and back to his usual charming self. I'm just putting tea on if you'd like to join us?"_

"_Sure I'll see you in five." 'Maybe Holly is right and now is the time to tell him.'_

"_What did I tell ya?_ The smug smile returned to Paddy's face. _We better wake up Sleeping Beauty since his Prince is on the way."_

"_So corny, Paddy. But rather you than me. If this is a fairy tale he's a right ogre when he's disturbed."_ Marlon patted him on the back consolingly, whilst trying to keep a straight face.

"_Git."_ Was Paddy's succinct response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tea was the usual sullen affair. Marlon ate in silence, avoiding eye contact with Aaron who was likely to jump down his throat at any given opportunity, whilst Paddy and Adam tried desperately to maintain polite dinner conversation, Aaron occasionally grunted in response to questions he was asked.

"_So, that was really nice Paddy, thanks."_

"_No problem. Are you going to stay and watch the match with us?"_

"_I will if Aaron doesn't mind."_

"_Up to you. _ He replied unconcerned. _I'm not sure I'm even going to watch it."_

"_Well make your mind up. Kick off's in half an hour."_

"_And it should be an interesting game."_

"_What do you know about football? Marlon." _Aaron jibed scathingly.

"_Not a lot. Rona's been trying to teach me, but it's a lost cause. I don't see the fascination really."_

"_Well I thought I'd play on the x-box and take a few cans upstairs instead. You can come with."_

"_Sounds like a plan."_ Adam made his way upstairs to set up the games console. Paddy grabbed Aaron's arm and held him back for a brief word.

"_Is he going to be staying over?"_

"_Maybe. Is that okay?"_

"_Course it is. Just make sure his parents know where he is this time."_

"_I will. And thanks Paddy."_

"_What are we playing then?" _Not that he needed to ask. Adam had an obsession with Mario Kart, possibly because it was the only game he was good at. Aaron walked into his room to find him laid back on his bed, beer by his side and controller in hand, he certainly knew how to make himself at home.

"_Get ready to get your ass kicked again!"_

Contrary to his recent form, Aaron wasn't that bad at the game, but after four cans and six circuits he was growing bored and Adam hadn't noticed he had let him win the last two as he'd been preoccupied staring at him.

"_YES! HA HA!" _Adam had clambered to his feet and was bouncing up and down on Aaron's bed ecstatically in celebration of his victory.

"_Pack it in._ Aaron laughed. _Paddy and Marlon will think the roofs falling in."_ He pulled Adam down, so he was lying next to him.

"_Either that or you're having wild bed braking sex."_ Adam flushed as he realized what he had implied.

"_With you? There is more chance of the roof falling in." _ He nudged Adam playfully, but he couldn't help notice he seemed a little put out by this comment.

"_Why? What's up with me?" _ Adam sulked.

"_Nothing. I didn't mean anything by it."_

"_Good. Because for the record I am not too shabby in that area."_

"_Not that I'm doubting your capabilities or anything_, Aaron assured him, _but why does it matter what I think? You're straight and I am not going down that road again."_

They lay in silence, side by side, so close their fingers interlocked. They stared determinedly at the ceiling, contented smiles on their faces. Neither wanted to disturb the moment and loose what they were feeling, but as per usual real life had a nasty habit of rearing its ugly head.

"_Hey, you two. Do you want to watch Air Force One with us? It's just starting."_ Paddy hollered from downstairs.

"_No thanks Paddy. We're okay relaxing up here._ Aaron shouted in response. _I have an idea though. _ He whispered to Adam. _I have some of that whiskey left, we should play that drinking game 'I have never'"._

"_Fine but I'm staring. _ They rolled onto their sides so they were facing one another with the bottle sandwiched between them. _I have never been skinny dipping." _ Adam swigged a generous measure from the bottle, as they didn't have shot glasses and then held it out to Aaron.

"_I haven't."_

"_You are such a prude. Not even as a young child?"_

"_You didn't specify that."_

"_Drink. _ Adam thrust the bottle at him, then laughed as he coughed and spluttered as the liquid hit his throat. _Your turn."_

"_I have never been caught having sex."_ Smirking he returned the bottle to Adam who was forced to take a swig.

"_That isn't fair I told you that last week. What about you? I'm not letting you off on another technicality."_

"_I've never been caught. Right, I have never fallen in love with someone who loves me, but I can't be with."_

"_Ey'. It was my turn."_

"_My drink, my rules."_ Aaron grabbed the bottle protectively.

"_Fine, well you better give it here then._ He confessed, before chugging the remainder of the drink. _Surprised?"_

"_No. Interested. Who's that then?"_

"_No…no one. That's not part of the game."_

"_I know. I'm just asking."_

"_It's not important._ Close to tears, Adam turned his back on Aaron and hastily put his shoes on. _I have to go. Early start."_ His heart was beating like a drum and the butterflies in his stomach were doing summersaults, but his head was screaming 'RUN' and that is exactly what he did before Aaron even had a chance to think goodbye. He literally leapt down the stairs and disappeared out the front door, he couldn't believe he had lost his nerve again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Looking at his watch, Adam couldn't believe it was only ten o'clock. Aaron would think he was a right idiot. He decided a walk or a stumble in the fresh air through the village would do him some good. He'd know that drinking whiskey or anything stronger than beer would backfire on him at some point, but he had been hoping later rather than sooner, but oddly the prospect of a raging hangover was the least of his concerns.

'_I Need You Now…' _The ring tone was blaring from somewhere on his person, but he chose to ignore it, after all he knew exactly who it would be. As though on auto pilot he found himself walking in the general direction of the cricket pavilion, where he had found Aaron that afternoon, which seemed so long ago. He suddenly found it amusing that they both always seemed to end up at this exact spot when they were running from something, be it their problems, their families, each other or themselves.

'_Adam we need to talk.'_

'_Don't ignore me.'_

'_I was being nosey I'm sorry.'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_Ignore that. I know where you are.'_

'_Don't make me come and get you.'_

'_Please come back.'_

'_I'm sorry. X'_

' '

'_Talk to me please.'_

Aaron was certainly persistent. Adam often called it stubborn.

Adam made his way back to Butlers, all be it a lot slower than necessary. He stood on Aaron's doorstep too scared to ring the doorbell, but not scared enough to run away again.

'_Let me in.' _Aaron pegged it to the front door, dragged him inside and locked it behind him, so he couldn't change his mind.

"_Do you want a drink?"_

"_I think I've had enough." _Adam managed a smile.

"_I meant a hot chocolate or something. We have marshmallows."_

"_That would be great."_

"_What happened to your early start?"_ Aaron goaded.

"_It isn't as important as I thought."_

"_So you'll stay and explain what that disappearing act was for?"_

"_Maybe. Once I've had my hot chocolate."_

"_I'll make the spare bed up for you if you want?"_

"_You don't have to. I'll kip in with you. You've had a shower haven't you?"_ He quipped.

"_In the last month? I've had at least one._ Adam couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He had always been able to talk to Aaron, why should this have been any different? _What's so funny?"_ Aaron questioned defensively.

"_Nothing. I was just thinking about how stupid I just was."_

"_Don't worry. I always think that about you."_

"_Ey'. Where's that chocolate, anyway? Service in here is terrible."_


End file.
